marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Freya (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Freya, Frøya, Freja, Freyia, Freia | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Gods of Asgard | Relatives = Njord (father) Gaea (mother) Skadi (step-mother) Frey (brother) Lodur (Ve Borson) (ex-husband); Odin (ex-brother-in-law); Vili (ex-brother-in-law); Cul (ex-brother-in-law, deceased); Hnossa (daughter by Lodur); Idunn, Nanna, Lofn, Sjofn, Sigyn, Snotra, Syn, Var (daughters by Iwaldi); Balder (nephew / son-in-law); Thor (nephew); Loki (foster nephew); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Vanir | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = All-Mother of Asgard | Education = | Origin = Deity | PlaceOfBirth = Vanaheim | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Don Heck | First = Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 2 #15 | HistoryText = Freya is a an Asgardian, child of Njord and Gaea, and the mother of Idunn, Sigyn and Nanna. Freya was not born in Asgard she is of the Vanir. Freya in the past was considered the goddess of Love, Beauty. Freya trained with the Valkyrie, who bring the worthy dead to Valhalla. Freya was is Ve's ex-wife and part of the skymothers, actually she's governing Asgard with Odin in self-imposed exile. | Powers = Freya possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians, Freya is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Asgardian female. At her peak, Freya is able to lift about 30 tons. Superhuman Speed: Freya is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Freya's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Freya's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Freya's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissue of a human. As a result, Freya is actually much heavier than she appears. This increased tissue density also contributes somewhat to her physical strength. Superhuman Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Freya ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. However, Asgardians aren't completely immune to aging, as some other god pantheons are. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's resistance, Freya can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as slashes and punctures can fully heal within hours, whereas broken bones can heal within a few days. However, she isn't able to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. Magic Manipulation: Freya has demonstrated the ability to manipulate magical energies in an offensive way. She presumable can manipulate magic in a wide variety of ways. | Abilities = Freya is a formidable combatant and has recieved extensive training in unarmed combat and swordsmanship. | Strength = Class 50 | Equipment = Asgardian Armor. | Transportation = | Weapons = Asgardian Sword. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/freyathor.htm }} Category:Odinson Family